


Quotes from a Musician and Solutions from a Civilian

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Los Santos, Los Santos Police Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Trevor is always thinking, especially in unconventional ways.





	Quotes from a Musician and Solutions from a Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this, but I need to post something to try to get over this depression.

The crew knew Trevor as someone who was always thinking. His brain was working at full capacity from his first cup of coffee to when he passed out from sleep deprivation. He was able to shift gears at the drop of a hat if something wasn't working or if the risk wasn't worth it. He had contingency plans for every heist and had was prepared for nearly any variable.

That being said, they were still worried when Trevor walked into the warehouse unarmed and like he owned the place, despite the fact that his entire crew had been kidnapped and was now bound, bruised, bloody, and burned, sat on the floor with guns pointed at them. It had been a rough few days.

"Well if it isn't the Reaper himself." The gang leader says, like he's surprised Trevor would show up.

"I would have sent a front man, but I assume you can figure out why I didn't." Trevor says, a joking smile excuses the cold and calculating tone he holds. "What do you want?"

"Ramsey's location."

"Excuse me?" Trevor asks, surprised at the gang leader's demand.

"Ramsey isn't dead, so where is he?" The gang leader points his handgun to Jack's head. "I'd hate to spill some blood over this." Jack rolls her eyes.

Trevor smiles, breathing out a quite chuckle. "You can kill every person I ever came in contact with, but you will never get that information."

"And why's that?"

"Because, I don't have the information in the first place." Trevor grins like a madman. "You think Ramsey would allow a security breach like that?"

"Well then, I guess there's no reason to keep you or your crew alive, huh?" The leader's gun is pointed to Trevor now. "Or better yet, we can put a bullet in you and sell your crew, make a couple of bucks."

Trevor doesn't flinch at the words, he just checks his watch and stares at the gang leader with an amused look. "Human trafficking is a bad thing." He says. "It could get you a lot of years in prison."

"Excuse me?" The gang leader asks.

"Up to ten years." Trevor continues. "Do you really want to throw away a decade of your life for making a quick couple of bucks?"

The question makes the gang leader second guess himself, like he wasn't able to commit the crime. Before he can answer, however, the warehouse door is kicked open, police officers spilling into the warehouse. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" One of them yells. Many of the gang members immediately comply, putting down their pistols and rifles and holding their hands up.

"Did you call the cops!?" The gang leader asks Trevor. Trevor smiles, shrugs, and raises his hands in compliance.

"Drop your weapon!" An officer repeats, gun trained on the gang leader. He sighs, slowly puts down his gun, kicks it away from him, and puts his hands up.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Detective Luna says when he sees the state the crew was in, approaching them as officers started to make arrests. "We have eleven that require medical attention." He says into the radio attached to his shoulder. "I'm warning you now, their Fake AH, but I'm sure they'll cooperate."

"You're a minute late, detective." Trevor comments.

"Be glad we decided to come at all." Luna says as he pulls out handcuffs. "Hands behind your back."

"C'mon, detective. Aren't we past this?" Trevor asks. Luna doesn't say anything as he cuffs Trevor. "I see we're not."

"You Fakes are crafty, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"My crew is badly injured, Luna. What am I going to do?" Trevor asks as paramedics come in to help the rest of the Fakes, removing their binds and gags before they got them out of the building.

Luna sighs. "I'd rather not find out."

"What the fuck, Trevor?" Michael asks onces his gag is removed. "You fucking called the cops? Why?"

Trevor just grins and replies in his ever vague way. "The best solutions are often simple, yet unexpected."

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to that callback to a fic I never posted and therefore no one will understand.
> 
> Kudos and comment and shit, or don't. I can't control you, but you certainly control me and whether or not I'll keep writing.


End file.
